secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Deutsches Kaiserreich
The Deutsches Kaiserreich '''(RoG, DKR) is a military group in Secondlife. It was founded in 2004 by[[Friedrich Sauber| Friedrich Sauber ]](Formerly known as Tristan Blazer, Tristan Mineff and others.) History In 2004, influenced by other roleplay groups, Friedrich Heinzman(account since deleted) created a roleplay group based upon a democratic nation. Based in various sandboxes and with various activities over the period of 2 years, it eventually found land in a sim called Fraxini, on a 512 meter plot. at that point, the year was 2006, and Friedrich Hienzman was banned. So a new account was created; '''Tristan Mineff. Henceforth the Military History of the Republic of Germany(RoG) began. Because of unwillingness to fund the military, Fraxini was obtained via a friend (Sam Irvine, today known as Ace Leckrone, who is no longer active) It wasn't long before new enemies were gained, in the form of Martin Perway, who led the "ATF". and began bombarding the Fraxini plot with bombs. The first objective of the newly christened "President of Germany" was to find willing allies. Traveling first to the Alliance Navy base in Tethys. Upon gaining contact with one of the leaders of the Alliance Navy at the time, Admiral Nanao Mahfouz. Nanao didn't appreciate whom he considered a 'noob' attempting to gain an alliance, and promptly insulted Tristan Mineff. With that insult, Tristan Mineff turned to leave, and was shot in the back. Beginning an era of dislike, distrust and hatred between the Republic of Germany and the Alliance Navy. Despite the Alliance Navy being far more technologically advanced for the time, and being far more numerous and better organized, Tristan Mineff resolved that one day, he would have his revenge. He quickly found a new base in Hjalmer, Home of the Merczateers at the time. Attempting to gain a new ally, he traveled there. Managing to gain audience with Lurdan Huszar. Who promptly insulted Tristan Mineff. Once more insulted, he began opening fire on the Merczateers. Tristan Mineff was resolved at this point to eventually have a respectable military that could crush his newly found enemies who had insulted him for his inexperience. Traveling back to base, he met a certain KCGANGSTA Rovio, who had stumbled upon his small base. Thinking President Mineff a Nazi, he quickly engaged the forces of RoG. eventually realizing his error, he joined the group and built it's first weapon; The IMP Rifle.a single-shot, laggy, particle spewing, ineffective weapon. even for the times. Within a few months however, he met a man named Xzel Kojishi(Now Xzel Kawashima) who purchased land for him in Porcupine. Moving there, and rebasing his military on two 1000 meter plots, he opted to slowly increase the size of his base. using a newly found source of money in Xzel, he began purchasing our first uniforms from a store and a new armory. During this period, the first tank was created, and the first tank ever used in combat. During an attack on Hjalmer, with the AN providing support to the Merczateers, it wasn't long before Tristan Mineff signed the new document; STABLE. It was a newly created arms limitation treaty. At this point, using the funds he found in Xzel, he slowly increased the size of his base to over 8,000 meters until KCGANGSTA Rovio, now a Brigadier General, found an offer from a notecard. The offer stated that for one thing that could be sold, an object, he would give a homestead sim. Back then, homestead sims weren't limited in the people you could have, so it was a good deal. and we accepted it. slowly selling off Porcupine and Fraxini to help purchase new equipment, we settled down for a few months. The name of the sim was Venuma North. For several months, we slowly began to organize and create reasonable relationships with other militaries, as well as gain new experience and organization. New militaries were created on Venuma during this time, such as The Vanguard Armed Forces by Vallen Murdock and The Venuma Coalition(The group that would eventually become The Ordo Imperialis) Rising through the ranks, KCGANGSTA Rovio became 3rd in command at this point, under Ace Leckrone, the "Cofuehrer". Eventually, Without prior notice or warning, the Venuma sims were sold off by the owner. Leaving us landless due to the prior selling of Porcupine and Fraxini, we managed to gain use of half a sim for 3 months until the sim had to be removed. after that, we went into our first downfall, one of many, due to financial issues. Eventually, in early 2007, we gained a hold of a sim called Yuma Trails. The beginning of the Modern RoG. Continuing to gain experiencen and organize, 4 squads were created. These squads were assigned people and leaders, and assigned defensive positions. Hua Yifu, who joined back in 2006 during the Venuma Period, built us an AK-74 assault rifle and we built new uniforms during the period between losing the Venuma sim and gaining Yuma Trails. These new uniforms, although today antiques compared to the textures, sculpties and other uniforms of today, were some of the best looking in the community. However, we still had a persistent problem that involved lack of aircraft technologies. using Anti-air missiles was our only defense. They exploded in the vicinity of an avatar. After several months of steady growth, an attack by the Ascendant Initiative began(Back then, it was an Alliance between the Alliance Navy, 39th Blackwatch and others, not a seperate military group) Holding our ground, we eventually beat them back. But directly afterwords, due to the Alliance Navy mass-reporting, Tristan Mineff was banned. Upon losing his account and being forces to age verify, and the unwillingness to do so, he left for several months. Between that period, Xzel Kojishi, then 2nd in command over KCGANGSTA Rovio after the dismissal of Ace Leckrone for inactivity. took over. They kept the military open for a while, and it grew. eventually being attacked by the Merczateers, who armed with Tanks and Aircraft, engaged our forces and defeated us. Unfortunately, lacking anything capable of fighting a napalm-spewing tank, and having no aircraft of our own, they simply walked over us with technological superiority. When Tristan Mineff came back, he created a new account called Tristan Blazer and found the simulator gone. Questioning of former Offiziere revealed the truth; The sim was gone, and so was RoG. With the ownership of his groups on the now-banned Tristan Mineff, a new group was created; the "Federal Republic of Germany"(FRoG) to replace The Republic of Germany(RoG). For several months afterwords, the FRoG gained and lost land frequently. until mid 2008 when Tristan Blazer decided to age-verify his accounts. Upon doing so, He was able to regain control of the Republic of Germany main groups, and disbanded the Federal Republic of Germany officially, opting to use the Republic of Germany again. throughout the year 2008, Land was gained and lost frequently, They would gain full sims and void sims frequently throughout the year just to lose it again on until 2009 when the DEK was established. The former owner of Yuma Trails decided to create a new military group. KC helped him found it, and i was quickly offered a position of 2ic to the two leaders. DEK, or Deutsche Elite Krafte(supposedly spelling "German Elite Forces") operated frequently during the first few months of DEK. It gained a new member, Verissimo Seetan, who went on to become an officer at the behest of Tristan Blazer(Who decided to use his new account, instead of Tristan Mineff, now that he was more established). With DEK eventually falling due to the suspicious actions of the former Yuma Trails owner, and the loss of KC and therefore Tristan Blazer. Taking all the former DEK equipment and armor, the new RoG was established. after several more fallings and rising, making it's way to a sim in which Operation MMC was conducted, Operation Make Mercz Cry. The first one entailed a large German force engaging the Militant Collective, Merczateers and Ordo Imperialis. With eventual victory and glory, RoG moved to Santo Tomas, Where real life frequented the necessity of low activity on the part of Tristan Blazer, resulting in eventually decay and downfall. Now with no land, no resources whatsoever, Tristan came forward to Christoph Naumova, the now-leader of the Vanguard Armed Forces. With an offer of Colonel(Oberst in Vanguard), which was promptly accepted, the merge of the Republic of Germany with the Vanguard Armed Forces was complete. For several months, Tristan Blazer led the Panzer Division of the Vanguard. consisting of all mechanized forces. Eventually, with competent leadership and strong organization, he was able to control the majority of active forces within the Vanguard into the Panzer division, consolidating his position. Launching Divisional assaults and incouraging some of the most able Offiziere in VG to join the Panzer Division, it became the largest, most powerful and best equipped division in the group. Unfortunately, Tristan Blazer had real life medical issues and became depressed and drunk often. this leading to his dismissal and due to inactivity, eventual demotion. Feeling like he had paid a heavy price for the rank of Oberst, feeling like he deserved the rank, after he came back realizing the loss of afformentioned rank, he protested and resigned. Restarting the Republic of Germany with a sim provided by Billyjoe Benoir, a homestead sim, he began reorganizing the Republic of Germany as the Deutsches Kaiserreich("German Empire") and declared himself once more, "Kaiser"(Or Emperor). after a few months, Christoph Naumova bribed Billyjoe Benoir with rank and offered to pay for the sim. Using this new found power, Vanguard occupied the sim , planting flags and defacing our base. Now recognized as a Griefer group by the Deutsches Kaiserreich, VG became eternal enemies. The year went on through with Tristan Blazer inactive and the newly formed DKR gone. However, over the years, he gathered forces and organized the revival of the group. Now financially secure, organized and experienced from years of leadership, the attempt to recreate the DKR is coming. Our history of falling and rising, losing land and gaining it, despite the loyal membership, has made a mark. No longer will DKR rise except upon the security of it's leader. The year is now 2014. Theme Theme: The stock markets of the United States of America and most of europe fall caused by massive inflation. Riots ensue as temperatures rise and gas prices soar. The CDU, A german democratic party, resigns over threats of a revolt. it was quickly replaced by the Green Party, which decides spends massive amounts of money in an attempt to fix the economy, but ends up causing acute inflation. Due to the German Constitution of the Federal republic preventing military forces from intervening in civil affairs, The german government was incapable of preventing a coup'd'tat by the German National Party. Once in Power, the Leader of the German National Party was quick to establish himself as a dictator by taking advantage of the riots and economic depression of Germany, declaring that there were "Terrorists" amongst them. He was quickly able to secure "Emergency" Powers from the Bundestag(German parliament), and used them to declare himself the 'Kaiser' or Emperor. He quickly established Germany as a military state, and reformed the German economy. by 2060, Germany had the most powerfull economy in europe again. and by 2065, by far, the largest and most powerful military in all of europe. War is on the horizon as the factions of the world bid for domination, the people are assured that Germany's place in the sun will be secured by the Kaiser and the German Military. About About: The DKR is a highly organized paramilitary institution based on discipline and loyalty. The DKR was founded as "Republic of Germany" By Tristan Mineff(Friedrich Sauber's old alternative account.) sometime during May 2006. Known as "RoG" the initials of the former Republic of Germany, It is still called "Rawg" by many older members. At it's peak, it had 300 members and played a main part in defeating the Merczateers during Operation MMC. It has had many financial and funding issues throughout it's time, and varying levels of membership and support. As a result of afformentioned financial issues, RoG has regularly died, losing land and becoming inactive for a few months before regaining land to repeat the process. This has happened nearly 20 times since it's creation. Formerly known as the President, Then the Fuehrer, and now, Kaiser, Friedrich Sauber decided to change the name of Republic of Germany to Deutsches Kaiserreich. for aesthetic purposes during the latter half of 2009. While he was gaining experience, he has changed the structure of RoG several times. Each time trying to solve the problem of lack of discipline and responsibility, which has givein RoG a bad name in the past. The DKR, as RoG is now known, is also the founding member of The Anvil Coalition. Base Of Operations - Under Determination Motto: "Gott Mit Uns." (German "God with us.") Recruiters: Recruitment closed.